


The Windowsill

by fangirlflair



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 1 of Christmas Kurtbastian Week 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Windowsill

Sebastian emerged from the kitchen, carrying two mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate in his hands. He walked over to where Kurt was tucked in a blanket on the windowsill, his back against the wall. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Kurt’s head, handing him the mug.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Sebastian gratefully, pulling the blanket tighter around himself and cradling the warm mug between his hands as he continued to stare out the window.

“No snow yet?” Sebastian asked, climbing onto the windowsill to join Kurt. This was Kurt’s tradition, he discovered. If it didn’t snow the night before Christmas Eve, Kurt would stare out the widow until it did, only truly leaving his spot on Christmas Eve. 

Kurt shook his head. “Not yet,” he said, his eyebrows furrowed and his gaze determined. Sebastian had originally found this quirk of Kurt’s odd, only having found about during their second Christmas as a couple. They had gone back to Ohio to visit Kurt’s family when Sebastian woke to find Kurt curled up in the couch and staring out the window.

“Are you coming to bed tonight?” he asked as he did every year, his tone playful.

Kurt just laughed, placing his mug down before taking Sebastian’s hand and kissing his palm. “Are you going to join me? ”

Sebastian considered it for a moment before climbing onto the windowsill. He smiled as Kurt unwound the blanket from around himself, tossing it on both of their laps, their chilly toes touching. He stared out the window with Kurt, taking in the sight of an almost empty Union Square, the light of the Barnes and Nobles illuminating the square. “It’s really pretty,” he murmured after a while, hating his own cheesiness.

Kurt hummed in agreement, sipping his drink slowly. “It is. Do you think it’s going to snow?”

Sebastian shrugged; Kurt hadn’t let either of them watch the weather report. “It’s been cold enough. I really hope so.”

“How come?”

“How come what?” He looked at Kurt.

“How come you hope so? Is it just for me, or…?”

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. “I mean, of course, I want you to be happy. But I also want to see snow in this city before it gets trampled with dirt and piss.”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, stroking Sebastian’s shin over the quilt. “Eloquent as always, dear,” he teased.

“I try, I try,” Sebastian drawled, smiling sleepily at Kurt. He knew at least one of them wasn’t going to last the entire night.

And, of course, he was right. Kurt had fallen sleep with his head on Sebastian’s chest, their empty mugs abandoned on the floor, as Sebastian continued to look out the window for any sign of snowfall. Kurt would have murdered him if he had fallen asleep on the ‘job’. 

But Sebastian was slowly drifting off, his eyelids drooping as he tried to resist it. It was a tiny flash of white that caught his eye, making him widen them again. He pressed his nose against the cool widow, Kurt stirring on his chest at the slight movement.

Sebastian watched for a few more minutes until his suspicions were confirmed. Snow was falling, fast and thick, the white catching on the streetlights. “Kurt,” he whispered, shaking the other. “Kurt, wake up.”

Kurt batted at Sebastian’s hand, suddenly reminding him of a kitten. “Wassit?” he slurred, still half asleep.

“Babe.” Sebastian shook Kurt again. “Snow. Outside. There’s snow outside.”

“Snow?” Kurt slurred. “I like snow. Can I sleep now?”

“Kurt!” he exclaimed. “It’s fucking snowing, you are not allowed to go back to sleep!”

Kurt huffed softly, yawning as he became fully conscious. “Wait a minute.” He sat straight up, his eyes widening. Sebastian could practically see the realization hit him. “It’s snowing. Sebastian, it’s snowing!”

“No shit! And it’s like, four in the morning. So we’re waiting until at least seven before going downstairs.”

“Of course. The snow has to get thicker first before we even think about snowball fights.” Kurt rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sebastian just laughed, cupping Kurt’s cheeks in his hand. “I love you, babe. Happy almost Christmas.”

Kurt leaned forward to close the distance between them with a smile. “I love you, too.”


End file.
